Various physiological functions can be managed and/or monitored using medical devices. Many such medical devices are implantable in a human body, such as implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs) or pacemakers. Such devices typically include a housing enclosing the device and may or may not include one or more medical electrical leads that can transmit electrical signals to and/or from a sensor, electrode, or other electrical component at a distal end of the medical electrical lead. For example, such devices have been used in association with cardiac rhythm management, which can include cardiac pacing, cardiac defibrillation, and/or cardiac therapy, among other procedures.
In some such devices, the housing can isolate internal components from conductive bodily fluids after implant. Various designs for such housings are known in the art, some of which include headers for connecting the medical electrical leads to the device. There exists a need for alternative designs for headers and associated components for such implantable medical devices.